


Just In Case You Didn't Know

by spooked



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Brett loves Mason, Brett uses his mouth for more than just words, Come Swallowing, Kinda, M/M, Mason is a babe, Mild Praise Kink, No Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Realizations, and Brett is such a slut for it, its smut guys, vague mention of a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooked/pseuds/spooked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mason doesn’t realize how much attention he attracts. That’s fine, it’s just part of his charm. But Brett wants him to realize something before he ever takes any of those waning boys seriously.</p><p>Or </p><p>Brett decided early on that he wouldn't apologize for being selfish with Mason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just In Case You Didn't Know

“Ugh!” Mason grunted, rolling his hips outrageously. “What do think your doing?“

Brett gave his thighs an apologetic squeeze but otherwise ignored Mason’s conflicted grumbling.  
He had gotten Mason to the bed without a problem, stripping him down was even easier considering both of their participation and Mason’s playful nature, the real challenge would be getting his point across in a language that both Mason and his wolf spoke fluently.

“I’m gonna be late,” Mason sighed as Brett busied himself sucking marks into his soft inner thigh. He sunk his teeth into the curve of Mason’s hip with just the right amount of pressure to have him arching in surprise. It hurt, and felt so good, too.

Mason licked his lips, panting at the dull ceiling. He’d been hard since they started, leaking pearly white beads against his lower belly under Brett’s unyielding attention.

“Brett?“ Mason whined. Brett was only partially listening. He was nuzzling the dark curly hair around the base of Mason’s cock when he took a fist full of Brett’s wild hair and pulled him to eye level.

Brett was obviously dazed, he’d been down there intoxicating himself on Mason’s scent where it was most intimate and inviting. He could make out every little thing that made Mason’s scent unique and was almost disturbed at how much it turned him on.

Mason on the other hand, couldn’t place Brett’s behavior. The shift in his werewolf’s atmosphere was surprising as it matured from dotting to heavy and desperate.

Brett grinned drunkenly at him, blinking those sly eyes into impossible colors. “You can’t be late to a high school party, Mason,” He purred. “I’ve got plenty of time.”

Mason was genuinely speechless. He remembered once having a good reason to be at the party by 11; at some point that night he had priorities, but then Brett-

“Augh!”

Brett had him in his hands.

“Please….”

Brett had his mouth on him.

“You’re toying with me.“

“I am not.” Brett told him, licking the same antagonizing stripe up the underside of Mason’s cock that had him humping at the air and biting down on his lip.

Mason wanted more. He felt greedy with it, but not selfish. Selfish was Brett, dragging every little twitch and whimper he could out of him until he was satisfied. Mason feared he never would be.

Brett caught the dabbled pre-cum trailing under Mason’s bellybutton with his tongue and used it to wet the head of Mason’s cock in a way that had him feeling dangerously sweet on Brett as he was swallowed down with ease and enthusiasm.

Mason tried to keep his voice down. He tried not to pull too hard on Brett’s hair as he bobbed hypnotically on his cock or buck up into the hot suction without permission. But he knew. He knew his grip was tight and his voice was echoing and his hips were undulating, seeking the back of Brett’s throat every time his rhythm alluded it. Maybe Mason was selfish after all.

Brett spoiled him. He didn’t hold Mason’s hips to the bed like he could have, instead inviting Mason’s avid participation with low groans of his own, occupying his hands with Mason’s ass and thighs where he could reach.

“Brett,“ Mason warned. He could feel heat coil inside him like a loaded spring. He was going to come soon, he wanted to do it in Brett’s teasing mouth. But just then Brett eased off his cock in a dizzying drag from base to tip, very lewdly cleaning the mess he’d made. Mason could’ve come right there, Brett’s lips wrapped around his flushed head in a mock kiss.

“Brett? C'mon,” Mason groaned to punctuate the needy roll of his hips. He wanted release so bad, he didn’t understand. Brett was kneeling over him on the bed. He had Mason trapped with one hand firmly grasping his erection and the other palming distractedly at his own dick trapped under tight denim jeans.

Mason was teetering, and he wanted little more than to take Brett down with him. It would have to be next time though, Mason just wasn’t going to last.

“Babe,“ Brett cooed, causing Mason stare up at him with wet eyes. “You’re being so damn good for me right now. Responsive as hell, too. It’s beautiful.” He said affectionately . Mason was too busy hiding his face behind his arms to argue with him.

Brett laughed, “Hey. Eyes up here, look at me.”

He got what he asked for.

“What do you want? You wanna come?“

Mason groaned, he was overheating with lust and embarrassment and affection. It was so much all at once that without some kind of release soon he was sure to combust right there in his bedroom.

“Mason,” Brett chided him, idling stroking one of the bark blooms on his inner thigh. “You have to talk to me-”

“I-I want to come.“ He blurted, grasping restlessly at his own cock over Brett’s placating grip. “Fuck.”

“You want to come?”

“Yes! Right now.”

“Where?”

Mason laughed haughtily. “Down your throat?”

“I bet.”

“I know you’ll let me,” Mason quipped, watching Brett’s smile turn sharp.

“And why is that?” He asked, watching intently as Mason writhed under the slow jerking of his hand.

Brett was drawing it out. He wanted more time. He wanted to hear Mason say the things he wouldn’t dare admit unless Brett drew them out of him. He wanted Mason to know why he would do anything for him and why it would be his pleasure to do so.

“Be-because….” Mason groaned in frustration. He was finding it very hard to collect his thoughts, but he knew something for certain, something he knew Brett wanted to hear. “Is it…is it because you’re mine?“ He whispered.

Brett fell forward in a sudden delighted laugh. “So smart,” He praised, hovering over Mason who tried not to preen as they kissed.

“You have no idea just how much that means,” Brett told him once they broke for air. Mason could see how dark his eyes had gone, he could feel the weight of his words. He wanted to question Brett and draw the truth out of him, but Brett had other plans. He pulled away and had Mason back in his mouth before so much as a whimper could be uttered, this time reducing him to little more than a gasping, shivering mess with renewed purpose. It didn’t take long at all after that, he was too keyed up already. Mason came with a silent plea and Brett’s finger teasing his entrance.

 

“You’re joking,” Mason murmured against Brett’s lips when his wandering hands were gently swatted away. “You’re rock hard, Brett. That can’t be comfortable, just let me-”

“This was about you, not me.“

Mason smiled in a deceitfully innocent fashion, wrapped his legs around Brett’s torso, and trapped him in the slow, rhythmic grind of his hips. Brett couldn’t quite keep his eyes from flashing gold as he buried his moans in Mason’s neck and matched his pace with fervent jerks.

 

“Why are you so hard to argue with?” Brett had asked shortly after coming in his pants between their sweat slicked bodies like the horny teenager he was.

Mason hummed, thoughtfully drawing his fingers up and down Brett’s toned back. “Smart, remember?”

Brett laughed warmly. “Among other things,” He replied.

The silence stretched between them in tired comfort until Brett softly spoke, “I can take you to that party, if you still want that.… Mason?”

But Mason had already fallen asleep under the heat of Brett’s body and satisfaction curling in chest.

“We’ll make the next one then.” Brett promised, tucking Mason in under the sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> This was tough! I definitely want to see your comments, I don't usually ever post publicly and the support would really mean a lot to me. I was thinking of maybe more fics soon? Especially this darling ship, ugh, i love Brason so much. Thanks for reading pervs (￣▽￣)ノ
> 
> Oh and you can follow me on tumblr here: http://boobuda.tumblr.com/ if your into that sort of thing.


End file.
